Such a trim element is for example intended to be integrated into a vehicle, for example a motor vehicle, more particularly in the driver's station.
Document US 2006 0131088 A1 describes a screen arranged on the front of the dashboard. The screen is movable along a horizontal direction of the dashboard. This in particular allows the driver or front passenger to move the screen to see it better.
However, in such a configuration, the surface of the dashboard facing the passenger compartment is partially hidden by the screen. More particularly here, the surface of a CD player is hidden by the screen when the latter is in the extreme position closest to the driver.
Furthermore, the screen protrudes relative to the dashboard, which is not esthetically satisfactory.